


Fast Times in Coruscant

by SirFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mission Gone Wrong, because I want that character canon get ON IT DISNEY, mention of an EU character, ot trio getting into crazy shenanigans, probably includes a killer soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFangirl/pseuds/SirFangirl
Summary: “Why do all of our missions end up like this?” Leia questions.“I think it’s just natural,” Luke quips. Suddenly, a billboard that was on top of a building falls onto the street, narrowly missing Luke, Leia, and Han.





	1. Episode I: Attack of the Protestors

**Author's Note:**

> (ayy it's my first star wars fic on ao3, i'm being really self-indulgent here, as i want more adventures of my ot space trio going on crazy adventure yet can't find any good ones anyways i hope you enjoy, and i'd also recommend reading this while listening to this playlist on spotify that totally wasn't created by me)  
> spotify playlist in case you're actually interested: https://open.spotify.com/user/1297336562/playlist/5Qo2r6j26BWACDFHt3O5mm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ayy it's my first star wars fic on ao3, i'm being really self-indulgent here, as i want more adventures of my ot space trio going on crazy adventure yet can't find any good ones anyways i hope you enjoy, and i'd also recommend reading this while listening to this playlist on spotify that totally wasn't created by me)  
> spotify playlist in case you're actually interested: https://open.spotify.com/user/1297336562/playlist/5Qo2r6j26BWACDFHt3O5mm

Episode I: Attack of the Protestors

According to official documents of the Rebel Alliance, General Leia Organa, General Han Solo, and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker are currently on separate missions ranging from diplomatic meetings to blockade runs to rescue missions. Each of their missions varies on time length, and whether or not they return to Rebel headquarters upon completion is indeterminable.

However, hardly any of that is true.

Coruscant is still as lively as usual, despite recovering from a tragic event of police brutality on its people and bracing for a civil war between those who embrace the light of the New Republic and those who remain rooted in the bloody legacy of the Empire.

In one of the upper middle levels, where much of the working class and a few rich-but-not-quite people live, an unassuming airspeeder breezes down a street bustling with Coruscantis who try to control their excitement at the fall of their former tyrants. Street lights cast a warm, yellow glow over the everything in its proximity while street vendors call out to unassuming people who just might be wanting one of their wares. In an alleyway untouched by the street lights, a few young men are getting into a heated argument about what one can easily assume to be about the New Republic and the Empire. In the unassuming airspeeder, a young woman observes the argument as well as she can in a moving airspeeder.

“I can’t believe there are still people defending the Empire,” bemoans Leia Organa. She pulls her hat further down, suddenly unsure of exactly how many people there are that may recognize her. 

“I can,” Han Solo counters, keeping a steady grip on the controls of the airspeeder. Although the vehicle is normally on a predetermined path, Han is taking control of the speeder so that no remaining Imperial officers can hack into the speeder and predict its destination. Also, Han’s still a pilot, and he refuses to let the autopilot do his job- at least, for now. “Most of these people have grown up under Palp’s wrinkly hand, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Leia states with slight annoyance. “I guess it just… bothers me.” 

“It bothers me too, Leia,” Luke Skywalker chimes in from the backseat of the airspeeder, where he stretches his legs across the seat. “You know what else bothers me?” 

“What?” Leia asks. 

“The fact that the DJ won’t get back to the music,” he answers. Luke’s referring to the host of Coruscant’s most famous radio network, CORI-23, saying all of his insults to the late Palpatine now that the host is no longer under Empire-regulated censorship rules and mandates thanks to protection from the New Republic. “It was fun to listen to at first, but now it’s just overkill.” 

“Well, maybe you can use the Force to make him stop,” Han suggests, secretly wanting to get back to Luke’s preferred music that Han doesn’t like but prefers over listening to the host. 

Luke ponders the suggestion, surprised he didn’t think of it himself. “Well, I don’t know if I can actually do _that_.”

“Says the guy who used the Force to let me know you needed rescuing,” Leia snarks. 

“And also made Threepio float to freak out some Ewoks,” Han adds. 

“And didn’t you mention something about lifting your X-Wing out of a swamp?” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll try it,” Luke relents. He closes his eyes and ignores the presence of trillions of Coruscantis for the host. It takes the host one more insult, but he finally ceases his insulting. 

“This next song is a request from someone under the moniker of,” the host pauses, “Slayer of Slimy Crime Slugs- wow, that’s a mouthful.” The host says the name of the song and the name of the artist before finally playing the requested song. 

Leia turns to give Luke a surprised look.

“Heard you wanted him to play that song,” Luke says playfully.

“Thanks, Luke,” Leia says before turning back in her seat. Luke could tell that Leia was bobbing her head to the tune of the song. However, Luke was surprised by Han subtly tapping his thumbs on the speeder controls to the tune.

“Han, I thought you didn’t like this music,” Luke teases. 

“I said I didn’t like _your_ music,” Han retorts. Luke rolls his eyes in jest under his hood. 

“How close are we to our destination?” he asks.

“Pretty close,” Han answers. “Give it a couple of meters, and-” his sentence is cut short when the airspeeder jerks to a halt to avoid crashing into the stopped speeder in front of them. 

“Down with the New Rebellion!” someone shouts. Luke, Leia, and Han look to see a gathering of pro-Empire protestors blocking traffic while holding signs depicting various things.

“Well, this is awkward,” Leia mutters. The three of them sink into their seats. The other drivers yell at the protestors to get off the street. 

“Hey, Luke, think you can pull another Jedi stunt like you did earlier?” 

“I don’t know. I think they might realize it. Can’t these things go higher?” 

“Maybe, if I can find out which button to press.” 

“Aren’t you a pilot?” Leia questions sarcastically. 

“Of actual spaceships, sweetheart, not airspeeders,” Han quips back. 

“Here, let me try,” Luke says, leaning forward to look at the various buttons on the console. He points to a button close to the middle of the console, “That one.” As he goes back to his original seating position, Luke catches a glimpse of the protestors beginning to start a fire using as kindling crudely drawn images of Leia and… Luke? Han? Both? Either way, the gesture annoys Luke and probably Leia, too, if the Force is telling him anything. Before Luke or Leia can jump out of the speeder and make those protestors regret blocking traffic to start a fire, Han gets the speeder farther off of the ground.

“Thanks for blocking traffic, you kriffin’ morons!” Leia shouts when she knows she’s far away enough from the protestors.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (that's chapter one! i'm not very good at this ao3 :P)
> 
> Go to the next chapter, young Jedi.


	2. Episode II: Revenge of the Protestors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ayy i'm back with another chapter, thank you everyone who's read it and left kudos, it's very much appreciated)

Their destination- well, one of their destinations- was a busy restaurant in the neighborhood. It’s probably the only restaurant in the galaxy that can get away with changing its name constantly and still get business. Tonight it’s called Kanto’s Kan. Why it’s called that is beyond Luke, Leia, and Han. Nevertheless, Kanto’s Kan is a very helpful ally for the Rebellion. A droid approaches the three sitting in their booth, “Your order is ready,” it chirps in a mechanical voice. The droid hasn’t brought any food, however. Of course, Luke, Leia, and Han were expecting that. They leave the booth and make their way to the office in the back of the restaurant. 

* * *

“Well, I was wondering when you’d show up,” says a Twi’lek sitting at a desk in the room. 

“Hello, B-” 

“Ah,” the Twi’lek interrupts Leia, “It’s Kanto now.” 

“Right, hello, Kanto.” 

“Evening, General. Now,” Kanto reclines in the chair, “What brings you to my area?” 

“You would know,” Leia answers, taking a seat in the chair opposite from Kanto.  “Now, the intel?” 

“Strictly business, I see,” Kanto comments playfully, “Well, I have it right here,” Kanto reveals a small holodisk. Leia reaches out to grab it, but Kanto retracts the holodisk. “Easy there, General. There’s something you should know.” 

“And what’s that, Kanto?” 

“You’ve probably seen it already, but just because you and your rebels blew up another Death Star doesn’t mean that everyone’s trashing the Emperor. In fact, I’d be careful that you aren’t being followed.” 

“We aren’t,” Leia states. 

“Not yet,” Kanto counters, holding up the holodisk, “This disk holds all of the most recent locations of the biggest bads still out there, but that doesn’t mean-” 

“I know, Kanto. I’ve been in this almost as long as you have.” 

Kanto laughs indignantly, “Not quite, Princess.” Kanto looks to Luke, “Hey, Skywalker.”

Luke bashfully averts Kanto’s playfully flirtatious gaze, “Kanto.”  

Kanto grins, “Still not taking up my dinner invite, I see.” Kanto stands up, “Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you three. Mind the protestors.” 

“Duly noted,” Han says, “Thanks again, Kanto.” Han, Leia, and Luke leave the office. 

* * *

“How come you always reject Kanto’s invites, Luke?” Leia asks jokingly. 

“I’m not sure I’d be able to go on a date with someone who changes names every day,” Luke says. 

“Actually, it’s normally every week,” Leia corrects. She begins to say something but stops when she sees the protestors from earlier marching up the street. However, these protestors are being accompanied by members of the Imperial Security Bureau, and they seem to be coming toward a certain airspeeder that flew over the protestors earlier. Leia grabs Han and Luke by the sleeve and walks with them in a direction away from the protestors and ISB members. 

“It’s those three!” a protester shouts. Luke, Leia, and Han walk faster. 

“Stop right there!” an officer shouts. “Stop, or we’ll open fire,” the officer states when her perpetrators don’t stop. The threat is enough to make Leia, Luke, and Han stop to avoid the risk of an innocent getting caught in the crossfire. The officer who made the threat had a glare as fiery as her hair. Luke notices that her uniform isn’t like the uniforms of the officers, but it looks like something belonging to someone in a higher position than an officer for the ISB. 

“Do you three realize that it’s a violation to fly airspeeders over traffic, including in the event of protestors?” the officer questions. She turns to one of her inferiors, “Search the speeder, see if it was going off course, too.” The inferior nods and proceeds to follow orders. 

“I think this is rather unnecessary, Officer,” Leia protests, speaking with a higher lilt in her voice. 

“Is it?” the officer questions. The officer’s inferior returns and whispers something in the officer’s ear. “Very well,” she looks back to Leia, “So, who was the one who decided to override the auto-nav?” The officer doesn’t get an answer. “That’s what I thought. You’re coming with me.” 

“Wait,” Luke says, “You don’t want to take us in.” 

The officer seems to give in to Luke’s mind trick, “Mind tricks don’t work on me.” 

“Oh, no,” Luke mutters, backing away slowly as the officer approaches him. 

“Also, Skywalker, killing the Emperor is a very serious violation,” the officer reaches behind her back. 

“Run!” Luke shouts to Han and Leia. They start running just in time, as the officer ignites a lightsaber. She swings it in Luke’s direction, but Luke is quick enough to block it with his lightsaber. Green and purple collide as bystanders run or hide. “This is not how I was hoping my day would go.” The officer releases her saber from the block and tries to attack Luke’s side. However, Luke steps away from the swing and runs away, deactivating his saber.  

“Oh, hey, Luke, glad you could join us,” Han greets when Luke catches up with him and Leia. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” 

“Why do all of our missions end up like this?” Leia questions. 

“I think it’s just natural,” Luke quips. Suddenly, a billboard that was on top of a building falls onto the street, narrowly missing Luke, Leia, and Han. They turn to find the officer lowering her hand whilst marching to them. 

“I say we split up,” Leia comments. 

“Works for me. I’m getting us a ride,” Han says before running off. 

“I’ll deal with her,” Luke says to Leia. 

“Think that’s a good idea?” 

“Maybe.” 

Leia chuckles. “I’ll try to get some of the officers off your back,” she says before running. Luke is then left with a very angry Imperial officer ready to fight him. Luke reignites his lightsaber. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve running from me,” the officer jeers, twirling her lightsaber. 

“And you are?” Luke questions. He readies himself for the fight. He attacks first, but the officer is ready to block the attack. 

“Ready to kill you, Skywalker.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter two is over! leave comments or kudos to show your appreciation if you want, for there's more coming)  
> Go to the next chapter, young Jedi.


	3. Episode III: The Emperor's Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another chapter has arrived, thank you once again everyone who's left kudos or has been reading this story)

Leia runs through an alley that should lead her back around to where the officers are. She tries to think of a good way to distract them but doesn’t have to when she exits the alley and spots a hyrdowork stand. Leia rushes up to the stand. 

“What’s the hurry, little lady?” the vendor asks. 

“I’m taking these,” Leia states whilst grabbing an armful of hyrdoworks and throwing down some credits that may or may not be enough to pay for it. She runs away from the stand before the vendor has time to count the money. At the end of the street, Leia spots some of the officers trying to catch up to the constantly-moving fight between Luke and the officer with the purple lightsaber.  She also sees a hydrant nearby. Leia pulls out her blaster and fires a shot in the air. The people who weren’t expecting this kind of commotion move as far away from Leia and the officers as they can. The officers turn to Leia. 

“Over here, nerfherders!” she shouts. The officers begin moving to her while readying blasters. Leia takes aim and fires at the hydrant. Thankfully, the bolt doesn’t bounce off of the hydrant, but it breaks it open. Water begins flooding the street. Leia throws the hydroworks as close to the officers as she can. Seconds after hitting the water, the hydroworks bursts into colorful explosions. Leia runs away from the scrambling officers to find Han. 

* * *

Han discovers that the commotion he and his friends are stuck in cause a blockade to be set up on the street. It makes sense, as it’d be hard to catch your enemies when you’re trying to avoid a bunch of speeders. He managed to climb his way to the rooftops, and while he’s not as agile as Luke is, Han knows how to make his way across rooftops. He keeps his path straight to the glowing sign for Kanto’s Kan. How he’s going to get down and back to the speeder, Han hasn’t figured that part out yet. Han reaches the last rooftop he needs to cross before Kanto’s and takes a moment to breathe. Giving himself a running start, Han jumps across to the roof for Kanto’s. He barely misses the ledge, and the panic from that fact rushes Han into pulling himself up onto the rooftop. 

“The things I do…” he mutters while walking to the ledge closest to the street. The neon sign shines next to him as Han looks down at the speeder. The protestors are now protesting around the speeder, as it appears. Of course, they’re also helping some of the stormtroopers- who were probably just called in- guard the speeder and also destroy it. Han rolls his eyes at the protestors shouting obscenities directed at him, Luke, and Leia while destroying the speeder. “Yeah, up yours too, buddy,” Han snarks quietly as he looks for another mode of transport. Whilst looking, he spots a man talking to a stormtrooper. Han recognizes him as the owner of the lounge across the street that Kanto’s Kan is rivals with. He can’t hear what the owner is saying to the stormtrooper, but Han knows what someone getting paid for ratting someone out looks like. Nearby the owner and the departing stormtrooper, Han spots a speeder that, although it has a very flashy design, looks like it can go faster than the speeder getting destroyed. The owner goes back inside, and Han gets ready to pull off what might be one of the most ridiculous vehicle robberies he’s done in a while. 

Han’s glad he’s on a level of Coruscant where the air is at least breathable while he weaves his way around the street to the lounge owner’s speeder. Han pulls the collar of his jacket up farther as he approaches the speeder. He deftly hops into the speeder and slides over to the driver’s seat. 

“Over there!” a protester shouts. It’s too late, as Han has already started hotwiring the speeder. He ducks his head to avoid blaster fire from the stormtroopers although he doesn’t have much to worry about with these guys. The speeder whirrs to life, and Han doesn’t hesitate to get moving. He lets out a laugh as he speeds away from the stormtroopers and screaming protestors. Han was right in assuming this thing was fast as the buildings in his peripheral start to become blurry. The speeder is directed to the middle of the road, and then Han finds someone running down the middle of the said road. 

“Leia!” Han shouts. He hits the brakes hard and turns the speeder begins to turn perpendicular to its previous direction. It stops within a short distance in front of a stunned Leia. She lowers her hands from her face and stares at Han with wild eyes. “Hey,” Han greets, retaining his usual swagger. 

“Hey,” Leia says breathlessly. 

“Need a ride?” Han asks. 

“Yeah.” Leia hops into the speeder, stumbling a little. “What happened to the other one?” 

“Protestors,” Han answers simply as he begins taking off. 

“Oh,” Leis says in understanding. “I don’t know if Luke is still where I last saw him. He and that officer were keeping the fight moving.” 

“We’ll find him,” Han assures as the speeder pick up speed.

* * *

“Murderer!” the officer screams at Luke, jabbing at him as well. 

“Whoah!” Luke exclaims as he avoids the lightsaber, “I think that’s a little ironic to say.” He doesn’t know how, but he and the officer are now fighting on a rooftop. 

“Stop mocking me!” the officers bashes her lightsaber onto Luke’s. The move reminds Luke of something he did not too long ago. Luke breaks his lightsaber free from the bashing and steps away. The officer falls forward enough that her lightsaber sparks against the rooftop. She regains balance, however. 

“I’ve felt it too, you know,” Luke says, holding his lightsaber low. 

“Felt what?” the officer asks, exasperated.

“The conflict. The one between the Dark and the Light.” 

“The only _conflict_  I have right now is trying to kill you,” the officer retorts. She charges at Luke and clashes lightsabers with him. 

“You can overcome it,” Luke shouts over the hiss of the lightsabers, “I’ve seen it happen before.” 

“Shut up!” the officer screams, knocking Luke’s lightsaber out of his hands. Luke finds himself pushed away from the officer and onto his back. The breath is knocked out of his lungs like his lightsaber from his hands. The officer walks up to Luke. She stands over him, foot on his neck and lightsaber positioned to deliver a final blow. “You killed the Emperor. As the Emperor’s Hand, I say this. Prepare to die, Skywalker.” 

Luke braces himself for the burn of a lightsaber, but he instead hears the sound of blaster fire. The noise is followed by the ability to breathe and a scream from the officer. Luke opens his eyes, stands up, and finds the officer clutching a wound on her arm. He also sees Han and Leia in a new speeder. 

“Get in!” Leia calls, putting away her blaster. Luke doesn’t have to be told twice as he runs to the speeder, grabbing his lightsaber along the way. He jumps the gap between the roof and the speeder and lands in the backseat. As the speeder speeds off, Luke can hear the Emperor’s Hand yelling at him. 

“You’re dead Skywalker! I’ll kriffing kill you!” 

Luke hopes that doesn’t happen. He settles into his seat like how he sat in the other speeder and catches his breath. The radio is playing in the speeder, and Luke notices what station it’s tuned to. 

“I thought you said you didn’t like my music, Han,” Luke comments. 

“Hello to you too, Luke,” Han says, “And I still don’t, by the way. It’s hard to change the station when you’re trying to escape stormtroopers. However, I have time now.” He reaches out to change the station. 

“Wait, wait, don’t change it yet,” Luke pleads, “I like this song.” 

“You’ve said that every other time I tried to change the station.” 

“Han,” Leia says, an amused smile on her face, “Please?” 

Han relents, “Fine, but next time we’re on the Falcon, I’m making you listen to real music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another chapter is complete, leave a kudos or, even better, a comment if you enjoyed, also i dont know why the end notes are weird on chapter two, but they are )  
> Go to the next chapter, young Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the last chapter has arrived! i hope you enjoy)

“Well, if it isn’t you three,” Mon Mothma says in greeting. 

“Hello, Chancellor,” Leia greets. She pulls out the holodisk out of her jacket pocket. “The intel you asked for.” 

“Thank you. I’m sure you three didn’t have any trouble obtaining it?” Mothma asks sarcastically. 

“You know us,” Leia says. 

“Yes, I do. Well, I would ask you more about your mission, but I believe you’re needed upstairs.” Mothma looks to the elevator of the skyscraper they’re in.

“Very well, Chancellor.” She nods her head as a quick way for bowing before walking to the elevator. Luke and Han do the same. 

* * *

“I can’t believe we have to do this,” Han says once the elevator doors close. 

“At least it’s not another mission like earlier,” Luke counters. 

“To be honest, I’d take another one of those than doing this.” 

“Oh, don’t be too upset. At least you didn’t have to do this kind of stuff for most of your life,” Leia says. The doors open, revealing the inside of the top floor of the building. The first thing to be seen is a large sign with CORI-23 printed on it. Leia, Han, and Luke step into the radio station and soon find themselves being greeted by the host who was insulting the Emperor not too long ago. 

“Well, if it isn’t General Organa and her rebel boys,” the host greets. “That could be a band name if you ever decided to pursue music.” 

“I doubt that’d happen.” She places a hand on Luke and Han’s shoulder, “I’m sure you’ve heard of Han and Luke.” 

“Oh, of course, especially Skywalker, in my head,” the host says, extending his hand to Luke. “Caaz Wrek. That was a nice mind trick you pulled earlier.” 

“Well, it was their idea,” Luke shakes Caaz’s hand while pointing his head to Leia and Han. “I like the music you play, by the way.” 

“Well, so does everyone else in Coruscant. This is the most popular network here, you know.” Caaz shakes Han’s hand. “Now, I believe we have an interview to do in a few minutes.” He leads them to the broadcasting room.

* * *

“And we are back. In case you forgot, I am your host, Caaz Wrek, and you’re listening to CORI-23. Of course, how could you forget when this is the most popular radio network on all levels of Coruscant. Tonight I’m joined by three very special individuals. You used to say their names in whispers when we all lived under the rule of some wrinkly frog-man, but now you can shout it from Level 5,127 and down. Joining us tonight, it’s General Leia Organa, General Han Solo, and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker.” 

“Thank you for the introduction, Caaz,” Leia says. 

“Anytime, General. We have much to discuss yet so little time. However, I’d like to start this off by asking you three about the commotion that happened on Level Thirty-five Hundred.” 

“What about it?” Han asks. 

“Well, news travels fast, and I wanna know if you had anything to do with it.” 

“Hardly,” Leia lies. 

“Very well, then,” Caaz says despite his knowing smirk. “Speaking of commotion, now that we’re nearing the one month anniversary of the Battle of Endor, how do you feel about winning the fight against the Empire?” 

The three share a glance, unsure of who should go first. Luke leans forward to his mic. 

“Well, I can’t quite describe it with one word,” Luke begins, “But I feel a lot of emotions from the experiences being in this fight has brought. I’ve always wanted to be in the fight, but I didn’t quite expect to go through it like I did.” 

“You mean with the whole Jedi stuff?” 

“Well, that’s part of it. It’s also the, well, simpler things, like winning.”

“I think winning should be used lightly,” Leia adds. “There’s still opposition. The difference is that the Rebellion and the New Republic are the ones running the show now.” 

“She’s got a point,” Han concurs. “But it’s nice to say we won.” 

“That it is,” Caaz says. “So, General Organa, how does it feel to be back in Coruscant?” 

“It feels great,” Leia answers, despite the previous events, “It’s still as lively as ever.” 

“And by lively, you mean crazy?” 

Leia chuckles, “Well, Caaz, when you put it like that, maybe.” 

“Well, as they say, it’s always fast times in Coruscant.” 

“Fast times, indeed,” Leia says. 

Caaz chuckles, “After the break, we’ll be hearing more from General Organa, General Solo, and Jedi Knight Skywalker, so stay tuned on CORI-23.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and this fic is over! thank you everyone for reading!)  
> Your journey is complete, young Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> (that's chapter one! i'm not very good at this ao3 :P) 
> 
> Go to the next chapter, young Jedi.


End file.
